


A Cup of Tea?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Pre-Slash, Rhyming piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim follows Spock home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Tea?

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
He walked along the same path as I.  
  
His smile radiant, a gleam in that one eye.  
  
Strange this human would be attached so.  
  
I suppose he is lost, and has no place to go.  
  
I stopped abruptly, since I was so close to my flat.  
  
He stopped as well, standing on my woolen welcome mat.  
  
I asked why he was following me.  
  
And he replied: "I have never seen a creature such as thee."  
  
I could not help but be intrigued.  
  
Asked if he would come in, and he agreed.  
  
We sat and talked liked we knew each other from years past.  
  
I have never felt like this, a feeling so pleasant, wishing it would last.  
  
I suppose I was distracted, how rude he must think I could be.  
  
We had talked what seemed like hours, you see.  
  
I must confess, I find him perfect for me.  
  
My mind was surely elsewhere, for I forgot to ask: "Would you like some tea?"


End file.
